parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aardvark
While the bizarre and elusive aardvark (Orycteropus afer) may look vaguely similar in appearance to a pig (aardvark literally means ‘earthpig’ in Afrikaans), it is actually the only member of the order Tubulidentata. The aardvark has a stocky, arched body sparsely covered with bristly hair, a short neck, a long and muscular tail and long, pointed ears. The aardvark also has a flexible, tubular snout and a long, extensible tongue, which together are perfectly suited to searching out and consuming a diet of ants and termites. The thick skin of the aardvark ranges in color from pale yellowish-grey to pinkish, although this is often stained darker grey or reddish-brown from the soil in which it burrows. Its short, powerful limbs bear large, sharp, shovel-shaped claws, four on the forefeet, five on each hindfoot, which enables the aardvark to dig with ease. An expert digger, even in hard ground the aardvark can dig faster than several people with shovels. The aardvark swallows its food whole, grinding it up in a muscular area of its lower stomach instead of chewing. Roles * It played Charlie in African Animals, Inc. * It played the Lorax in The Aardvark (2012) * It played Zeo Zord I in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Biscuit in African Animal Mayhem Gallery Aardvark-digging-burrow.jpg Two Aardvarks.jpg AardvarkImage.JPG Orycteropus afer.jpg Aardvark_(Animals).jpg T17_0055_010.jpg normal_TLG_S1_E10_0019.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Aardvark (Wild Kratts).png Aardvark (Blue Fang).jpg JEL Aardvarks.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Aardvark2.jpg Fantasia 2000 Aardvarks.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG_3603.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) Hungry_Aardvark.png 04_63_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg Rufusxaviersarsaparilla.jpg JEL89_Aardvark.png Mrs. Jumbo the Penguin.png|Arthur (1996-2018) The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png animals-united-3d-15.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Aardvark Baboon Camel Deer Echidna Egret Fox Giraffe Hyena Ibis Jackal Kangaroo Llama Mole Narwhal Otter Panda Penguin Quetzal Rattlesnake Seahorse Tapir Umbrella Bird Vampire Bat Woodpecker Xiphusoran Yorkshire Terrier Zebu Zebra.jpg Noah's Ark Aardvarks Zebras and Elephants.jpg Agent_A_(aardvark).png Star_meets_Aardvark.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) AARDVARK.png Globehunters Pig-like Creature.png Alan (64 Zoo Lane).png Aardvark-jumpstart-preschool.jpg|JumpStart Preschool (1995) ANA Aardvark.jpeg Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? T.O.A.S.T.E.R..jpeg M.A.N.N.Y..jpeg Books 67F9385D-BF46-4518-8C86-E6AC351EF4A2.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg 54E31812-D635-433E-A2C4-AEC30844EEA6.jpeg 6B8FABAA-C48E-4637-A4E4-61D78214C513.jpeg C9761B7C-92AD-4EC0-9EE5-A788146BBD08.jpeg E46B267E-7BEC-4707-B427-584F68CEA9BE.jpeg E8FA4CE8-F3E5-4F44-A049-CAC3DDD1408C.jpeg C942C2AF-DD2D-497E-94D5-49A9E9AFF7C3.jpeg F86430B0-9C6A-428B-8775-7E664DF42AC0.jpeg AD17B666-57EB-4B73-892A-41F2CE01A4A6.jpeg C5C7224B-5DD0-4822-85D1-FC1A40ABF9F7.jpeg E7D0ED07-FDCE-449C-88AB-5B9D91FB2BCD.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg FBC18D90-8198-45B1-9B1F-02805AD75F86.jpeg 030C6010-2316-456F-B4A8-E418CDB14319.jpeg 44319213-4032-4027-851F-7102E0BF1C6E.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Insectivores Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals